Wszystkiego najlepszego ?
by Shigeko
Summary: Osiemnaste urodziny John'a. Chłopak chce je spędzić przy komputerze, z trójką swoich przyjaciół... Jednak coś pójdzie inaczej, niż planował. K, co w późniejszych rozdziałach może ulec zmianie.


Masz na imię John.

Dzisiaj są Twoje osiemnaste urodziny i masz zamiar spędzić je w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół… Przy komputerze.

Cóż, niestety… Osoby, które znoszą Twoje towarzystwo, mieszkają naprawdę daleko. Trochę zbyt daleko, by wpaść do Ciebie nawet w ten jeden dzień w roku. Ale… Mówi się trudno. Od czego są video rozmowy, no nie?

Jest ranek, rodziców nie ma w domu. Jak wrócą dostaniesz swoje prezenty i zapewne wysłuchasz, jak to powinieneś urządzić imprezę, by ludzie, z którymi chodzisz do szkoły, zaczęli patrzeć na Ciebie jak na dzieciaka, z którym warto się zadawać.

Ale nie, Ty nie potrzebujesz nikogo prócz swojej trójki przyjaciół.

W pokoju może i nie masz wielkiego bałaganu, ale i tak wypadałoby niedługo posprzątać. Jednak dzisiaj jest Twoje święto i postanawiasz mieć obowiązki domowe głęboko w poważaniu.

W luźnej, niebieskiej pidżamie siadasz do komputera i włączasz PersterChum. Rose jest akurat online. Napisała do ciebie.

**TT:** Wszystkiego najlepszego, John! Szczęścia w każdym aspekcie życia… I by uśmiech nigdy nie schodził z Twojej twarzy. Świetnych ocen, dużo pieniędzy i miłości.

**TT:** I byś nie musiał tyle patrzeć na te torty.

**TT:** Jutro wyślę prezent dla Ciebie… Wybacz, że tak późno, mam z nim trochę roboty.

**EG:** o rany, dzięki :B

**EG:** nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć co mi przygotowałaś

**TT:** Dostałeś już przesyłkę od Dave'a i Jade?

**EG:** nie, ale powinny dziś przyjść

**EG:** dave podobno wymyślił coś świetnego

**EG:** chcę to zobaczyć

**EG:** znając go będzie to coś bardzo ironicznego :B

**TT:** Haha, zdecydowanie!

Szczerzysz swoje nieco wystające ząbki do monitora. Rose jest naprawę kochana. Dziwna, ale kochana. Gotki zawsze trochę Cię przerażały, jednak mimo tego panna Lalonde jest od nich inna. Ma wielki talent do pisania i zawsze wspierasz ją, gdy wysyła kolejne artykuły do szkolnej gazetki, a także pierwszy czytasz jej prace, które zamieszcza na blogu. Jeszcze parę lat temu nie uwierzyłbyś, że tak świetnie potrafisz dogadać się z dziewczyną. One zawsze trochę Cię onieśmielały… Zresztą Rose Cię rozumiała, bo sama nigdy nie ogarniała płci przeciwnej. Może właśnie dlatego ma dziewczynę, hm.

Ty to w pełni akceptujesz. Ba, nawet lubisz tą całą Kanayę. Skoro są szczęśliwe, to i Ty jesteś.

**TT:** Masz jakieś plany na dziś?

**EG:** pewnie posiedzę tu do wieczora

**EG:** wieczorem obejrzę jakiś horror

**EG:** jak co roku

**EG**: :B

**EG:** a ty?

Na chwilę przerywasz pisanie. Fakt, już co roku spędzasz tak swoje urodziny. Ale teraz nie jest to aż tak dołujące… Już cztery lata świetnie spędzasz ten dzień.

**TT:** Johnie Egbercie, musisz znaleźć sobie jakieś towarzystwo.

**TT:** Jeszcze nie wiem. Może trochę popiszę… Albo pogram na skrzypcach. Kanaya jest dzisiaj zajęta, więc muszę sama sobie wymyśleć jakieś zajęcie.

W szkole jesteś brany za kompletnego dziwaka. Grupki informatyków nie biorą Cię do siebie, bo choć jesteś pasjonatem programowania to Twoje zdolności są… Bliskie zeru. Fanatycy gier nie patrzą na Ciebie przychylnie, bo grasz tylko okazjonalnie. Maniacy Harry'ego Pottera mają Cię gdzieś, bo nie uznajesz J. za swojego jedynego Boga. Popularne dzieciaki… Eh, no proszę. Zawsze wyglądają tak, jakby wszystko mieli gdzieś. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, że istniejesz.

Zawsze Cię ciekawiło, czy Dave też taki jest... Czy gdybyście chodzili do jednej szkoły przyjaźniłby się z Tobą tak jak teraz.

Masz wrażenie, że znasz go na wylot. Nie wyobrażasz sobie bardziej czadowego chłopaka, a mimo to… Mimo to wciąż macie wiele wspólnych tematów, a nawet, rzadko bo rzadko, (w końcu to nie jest „cool") prowadzicie jakieś głębsze rozmowy.

Oh, Jade jest online.

**GG:** wszystkiego najlepszego john! 3

**EG:** hehe, dzięki!

**EG:** pamiętałaś

**EG:** :B

**GG:** tak!

**GG:** miałam zieloną gumkę na kciuku

**GG:** więc prezent wysłany :P

Jade i te jej kolorowe gumki-przypominajki…

Możesz się założyć, że gdyby nie miała czerwonej na palcu serdecznym, zapomniałaby o oddychaniu.

**EG:** hehe

**EG:** dzięki

**EG:** :B

Czekasz chwilę, lecz nie dostajesz żadnej odpowiedzi. Pewnie nagle zasnęła… Typowe dla niej.

Uśmiechasz się do monitora. Dwójka osób, których nawet nie widziałeś na żywo, wysyła Ci prezenty na urodziny. Cieszysz się. Masz od nich pełno listów (głównie od Rose, bo Jade preferuje e-maile) i drobnych pamiątek.

Jest dziesiąta rano. Niedziela, więc na całe szczęście szkołą przejmować się nie trzeba. Siedzisz w samej pidżamie, rozwalony na krześle przed komputerem. Jesteś głodny, ale trochę mdli Cię na myśl o ilości ciast, jakie ujrzysz w kuchni. Mimo wszystko decydujesz się na zejście w dół domu.

Udajesz się do kuchni. Otwierasz lodówkę i cudem wybierasz coś, w czym zawartość kalorii jest mniejsza od liczby Twoich przeżytych dni. Pada na mleko i cynamonowe płatki.

Jesteś zbyt leniwy, by wyciągnąć też miskę, więc najpierw do ust wsypujesz płatki, a następnie popijasz białym płynem. Tak, można uznać, że się najadłeś.

Wracasz do pokoju z kartonem mleka i małą paczką czekoladowych ciastek. Podciągasz ciemnoniebieskie bokserki, które nosisz mimo tego że są na Ciebie za duże. Czekają na Ciebie trzy wiadomości… Może to Dave? Ah, nie. Dwie od Rose i jedna od Jade.

**GG:** chcesz dziś pograć? : D

Szybko odpisujesz, że pewnie, ale najpierw musisz choć trochę się ogarnąć.

Otwierasz okno rozmowy z Rose.

**TT:** John.

**TT: **Dave chciał, bym przekazała, że nie będzie mógł dzisiaj wejść na komputer.

Oh?

Cicho wzdychasz. Zrobiło Ci się trochę przykro. Chwilę wpatrujesz się w ekran, po czym ponownie zaczynasz stukać w klawiaturę.

**EG:** mówił czemu?

**TT:** Niestety nie. Przykro mi… Jestem pewna, że później Ci to wynagrodzi.

**EG:** pewnie tak.

**EG:** bluhh

Na chwilę obecną odechciewa Ci się gier z Jade. Jesteś przekonany, że wciągnęłaby Cię to do samego wieczora, ale mimo wszystko odkładasz to na później.

Dave, Dave… No szkoda.

Kładziesz podbródek na biurku i wpatrujesz się w ekran komputera. Jade znów coś napisała… Wyłączasz monitor.

Nie, żeby Ci jakoś szczególnie zależało…

No dobra, zależy.

Nie chcesz spędzać urodzin z dwoma dziewczynami, które traktujesz niemal jak siostry… Znaczy dobrze, no, lubisz je, ale nie zastąpią Ci przecież najlepszego kumpla, chociażby nie wiesz jak się starały! Rok temu Dave zadedykował Ci nawet rozdział swojego komiksu. Dave! Dave fucking Strider, któremu nigdy nie zależy na tym, by sprawiać innym przyjemność! Każdy mógł zobaczyć, że się przyjaźnicie. Każdy z Twoich szkolnych znajomych wiedział wtedy, że masz _takie_ znajomości. Do dzisiaj w nieco smutniejszych chwilach przywołujesz w myślach tamten rozdział.

Zastanawiasz się, co robi. Co porabia akurat w tym dniu. Spotyka się ze znajomymi? Pewnie ma masę znajomych… i adoratorek, jak każdy popularny dzieciak.

Wyobrażasz sobie jak świetnie się bawi na jakiejś imprezie. Jutro co prawda szkoła, ale czy on się tym przejmuje? Gdzie tam, jego reguły nie obowiązują. Kiwa się w rytm szybkiej muzyki, ze szklanką chłodnego napoju w dłoni i z nieodłącznymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na nosie. Emanuje swoją naturalną czadowością. Nie zna wszystkich, ale wszyscy znają jego. Kapitanka szkolnych pomponiar (stawiasz, że to jakaś niebieskooka blondynka o… wyrazistych kształtach) kręci się koło niego, pewnie trochę flirtuje. No tak, taki Dave na pewno ma branie. Jak mógłby nie mieć? A Ty… No tak, pewnie wtedy nawet o Tobie nie myśli. Dlaczego miałby myśleć o jakimś dzieciaku, z którym pisze w wolnych chwilach?

Ściska Cię w gardle. Odrobinkę.

Z rozmyślań wybudza Cię głośny dzwonek do drzwi. Eh, rodzice.

-Otwarte! –krzyczysz podnosząc głowę z biurka. Sięgasz po okulary i zakładasz je na nos. Włosy przeczesujesz palcami, chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, i tak niewiele to dało, nadal wyglądają jak po przejściu huraganu.

Po chwili ciszy znów rozlega się dzwonek.

Podrywasz się z miejsca i zbiegasz po schodach w dół.

-To wasz dom… Nie muszę wam otwierać –będąc na korytarzu mruczysz bardziej do siebie, niż do rodziców.

Idąc przeglądasz się w wiszącym na ścianie lustrze… Widok godny pożałowania. Na szczęście dziś nie jesteś umówiony na żadną videorozmowę.

Przeraża Cię jak strasznym no-lifem jesteś.

Kolejny, jeszcze bardziej natarczywy dźwięk przeszył mieszkanie.

-No już, już, ludzie! –mówisz trochę zdenerwowany gwałtownie otwierając drzwi.

O matko.

To Dave.


End file.
